


How They Met

by orphan_account



Series: Modern GhiraLink AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Link Uses Sign Language, M/M, Out of Character, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unexpected relationship forms between Link and Ghirahim. It all started with a Library, a bench, and a hospital.***Edited***





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> I've always hated the loud noises that fireworks put off. My friends are the same way. 
> 
> I was inspired to write a fic of Link having to be comforted by Ghirahim. And it turned into something more.
> 
> By something more, I mean the start to an entire series.
> 
> This doesn't even include fireworks, lmao.

They had met in the local library. Ghirahim had just moved into town and had decided to check out the library to see their collection of books. He was close to graduating Hyrule University, and getting his own home helped him get ahead of the game to be extra prepared. Link, was just a short distance away from turning eighteen, graduating highschool, and being thrown out of a foster home into the world as an adult. It scared him. Although he didn't really have someone there to look up to and take advice from (making him grow up quite quickly), he didn't feel ready for anything. 

So worked extra hard. Studying and working for the majority of his time. That day, he was sitting at a desk with about ten textbooks researching late into the evening. Eventually, he fell asleep at his desk. 

Ghirahim had only picked several books out to read. Instead of taking them home, he read them all at the library. Once finished, he stood and wiped off his dress shirt from dust and walked back to the shelf that originally held the book. He passed the desk that Link was sitting at and put the books back without a second thought at the figure passed out on a research paper. That was until, looked at the clock and back at the sleeping figure. It was about twenty minutes until the library closed. He strode over and gently shook the figure's shoulder. The blond let out a groan and readjusted himself. 

"Zel . . .  not now, lemme sle'p." He murmered. Ghirahim shook his shoulder a little bit harder and he succeeded in waking the kid. He suddenly sat up gasping, crinkling his paper under his arm. Link glanced confused at the pale skinned man next to him. 

"Ah sorry, I really didn't mean to wake you. It's just that it's getting late and the library's closing." Ghirahim said, sort of stuttering through the whole thing. Usually he wasn't this kind to people. But then again, that kid was kinda cute. 

"Thanks." Link stood up, took off his tortoise shell reading glasses, and put them back on the case and in his backpack. He brushed off his green sweater and then straightened out his research paper. Once everything was cleaned up, Link put his stack of books back and walked towards the exit. 

Ghirahim left the library and watched Link walked down the street. His figure soon disappeared on the horizon. Ghira stood there for a couple seconds before returning to his car and driving home. 

Link closed the door gently to the home where he was staying. Technically, it was never his home, but simply a foster home he was living at for the remainder of the school semester. He would be out of their hair in a couple weeks. He placed his shoes by the door before creeping up the stairs until a voice caught his attention.

"Staying out late again? It's past curfew, Link. I've told you so many times. What were you doing that is so important to break the rules?" It was his foster father.

 _"Studying."_ He signed after going back down the stairs and standing near the dining table, where the man was sitting. 

"I don't want that excuse. I get it every night. Why can't you study here? For all I know you're hanging out with your friends."

" _Can't concentrate, too loud, busy household. . . I have no friends to 'hang out with'."_

The man only sighed. "Go upstairs and think. I don't want you out of your room until it's time for school."

" _Yes sir."_

* * *

The next couple of times they met were in the Library as well. The last time was after Link graduated and moved out. It was the same day he had moved out and Link had nobody to stay with. Illia was too annoying, Zelda didn't have room, Midna was moving away . . . it left Link with nobody. After meeting each other several times they had started to get to know each other a bit. They were at least close enough to call each other acquaintances, right?

Link was sitting on a bench at the end of the evening. All of his clothes, which wasn't a lot, were in a backpack except for what he's wearing. A couple pairs of trousers, dress pants, a dress shirt, a couple sweaters, several teeshirts, undergarments, and what he was wearing. He didn't have anything to decorate his room at the house, so that saved him some room. Other than that he had his sketchbook, a journal, and his pathetic excuse for a phone. 

It started raining, Link didn't have the effort to move everything, so he pulled out his umbrella and curled up under the large umbrella with a blanket. Soon enough, he fell asleep. 

Ghirahim just happened to be taking a walk down the street when he noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench, in the rain. He jogged over and knelt down to be eye level. He noticed that Link was not only sitting on a bench, but was _sleeping_ on a bench. The umbrella had moved out of position, causing him to be wet. Touching people wasn't what he liked to do, but Ghirahim wanted to see what he was dealing with. Link was practically soaked, along with the outside of his backpack. What he was doing outside in this weather, who knows. 

"Link."

No answer. He didn't wake up. 

"Link! Fucking wake up dammit!" 

He cursed to himself and grabbed Link's backpack. He picked up Link's limp body bridal style and started to run back to his home as quickly as he could without jostling Link. 

It wasn't kidnapping if he was helping someone he knew. And it's not illegal if you didn't get caught.  _ **(A/N. This is a MEME! Do not take this seriously.)**_

He threw Link's backpack into his foyer, thanking the goddesses that it was tile and not hardwood. Then he placed Link in the front seat and fastened his seatbelt. He drove to the hospital.

* * *

 Link woke up to the sound of beeping and heart monitors. He sat up and looked around for a second. He was wearing a hospital gown and the bed was covered with a heated blanket. His clothes were folded off to the side on a chair. Link climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom to change. He went to the counter. The Secretary turned and spoke.

"Ah, Mr. Hero! I see you're finally awake. Next time you have a fight with someone you love, make sure to take better care of your health dear."

Who?

He hesitated before speaking. "I-I don't have any money o-or insurance . . . I can't pay for the cost . . ."

"Mr. Hero? The bill was already paid for by your boyfriend."

Boyfriend?

A hand wrapped around from behind and hugged him at his waist. Ghirahim stood beside him with a bit of a death grip on his side. It hurt, but Link definitely deserved it. 

"Do you have everything? If so, we can head home." He kissed Link's forehead in the act. His voice was laced with annoyance. "I want to talk to you in the car."

"Y-yeah. I'm ready."

The pair walked back to Ghirahim's car. He practically had a death grip on the back of Link's shirt the whole way there. 

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?! Why did you fall asleep on a bench in the street of all places?! Not only was it detrimental to your health, but who knows what else could've happened. You could've been taken by some old creep. Why were you there in the first place? There's really no reason you would be sleeping on a bench unless . . . you don't have anywhere to go do you?"

Link fidgeted uncomfortably in the passenger seat suddenly found his hands very interesting. His voice was quiet. Albeit there was a bit of anger in the word as he accentuated the 'p'.  "Nope. . . look, you didn't have to do any of that for me. I'll just pickup my things and leave. I'll figure out a way to pay you back soon enough, I promise." 

"You're not going anywhere, mister. Not only did you not have somewhere to go, but I wanted to ask if you were willing to be a roommate of sorts."

Link snapped his head up and looked at Ghirahim. "W-why me?"

"Um . . . let's see. I like you, you're cute, homeless, and in need of a friend. . ." Ghirahim sighed, sat back for a second then started to car. He pulled out of the spot and onto the road to get them home. "When I checked you into the hospital, you only had two contacts on your record. I called both of them, and they both told me you didn't live there anymore. Foster parents right? The I'm-doing-this-for-the-money-not-for-the-kid type, right? You can't be alone forever, Link. Eventually you  _are_ going to need someone there to support you or you're going to end up in a position where you can't do anything.

"I ended up in a situation like that in my ending years of highschool. Nobody was around to council me and I ended up with a bad case of anorexia. 

"So please Link, let me help. I may not be much older than you, but I can help. Let me help.

"What do you say?"

 The pulled into Ghirahim's driveway and garage. They sat there for a moment. Ghirahim turned towards Link, awaiting his response. 

Link looked him in the eye, and gave a small smile. "Yes. Thank you."

"Alright. Let's head inside. Your clothes and blankets are in the dryer and your sketchbook and journal are on the nightstand in the spare room. Tomorrow I have a day off of work, we can shop and get you anything else you need."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shitty tbh


End file.
